Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus communicable with an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital camera can be wirelessly connected to a mobile phone, and functions of the digital camera can be used from the mobile phone. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162303 discusses a system in which a digital camera is connected to a mobile phone via a wireless local area network (LAN), and images recorded in the digital camera are remotely viewed by operating the mobile phone.
For example, the system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162303 may be possible not only to simply browse images or thumbnails of the images but also to obtain image data from the digital camera and store the image data in the mobile phone. In such a case, it can be thought that the image data is obtained by resizing to a smaller size from a size of the original image data. Further, it can be thought that whether to obtain the image data or not is determined after recognizing metadata of the resized image. However, it takes time to resize an image and generate metadata of the resized image. Therefore, some time lag occurs from when a request is received from the mobile phone to when the digital camera supplies a resized image and metadata of the resized image to the mobile phone, and it may bring a discomfort feeling to a user.